


Hey, Add

by blazingsnark



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, literally just elesis making bad puns and add falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingsnark/pseuds/blazingsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Add," she calls, and he braces himself for yet another bad pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Add

“Hey, Add.”

He looked up from his work, glassy-eyed and distracted. Elesis' grin did nothing to focus him.

“Why wouldn't I be allowed to go into Ciel's bakery?”

Add drew breath to say something – either to protest that Ciel didn't have a bakery or to tell Elesis to shut up – but Elesis got there first.

“Because his business would be _toast_.”

Add's face stayed blank for a few seconds before comprehension dawned. He gave Elesis a thin-lipped look –  _that was terrible, now please fuck off –_ before he went back to his work.

 

 

“Hey, Add.”

He was going back to his room after dinner, which Rena had insisted had to be a 'team meal.' He paused and looked over his shoulder at Elesis.

“Why would you want to be cremated?”

“I don-”

“It's your last chance for a _smokin' hot bod_.”

The ensuing lecture was totally worth it.

 

“Hey, Add.”

His Dynamo jumped in alarm; he was sitting on his bed, putting on his shoes.

“What the-”

“Is that a hole in your shoe?”

“What? No! How did you get in here?”

Elesis grinned, ignoring him. “Then how did you put your foot in it?”

She dodged the other shoe he threw at her.

 

“Hey, Add.”

He looked up from his careful calibration of the small mirrors and cameras that made Apocalypse's targeting system work. Elesis was lounging on the edge of his worktable with that grin on her face.

“Why did you name that thing Apocalypse?”

Add's forehead furrowed – either not seeing the pun, or wondering at Elesis' stupidity. “Look up the definition of 'Apocalypse, then answer your own question.”

Elesis shrugged. “But I don't need to know the definition of Apocalypse. It's not the  _end of the world_ .”

Add rolled his eyes and bent his head back over the targeting system.

 

“Hey, Add.”

Add raised an eyebrow.

“What should I do if I lose an electron?” Elesis leaned over the staircase, grinning. Add didn't even look up.

“Keep a better ion them.”

Elesis swore under her breath and disappeared upstairs. Add allowed himself a small smile.

 

“Hey, Add.”

He was halfway in the air, supported by only three Dynamo while the other three buzzed around helping him fix a security camera. “Hmm?”

“What did the grape say when it got crushed?”

Add didn't even glance down. His Dynamo twitched with irritation.

“Nothing. It just let out a little _wine_.”

Add nearly fell.

 

“Hey, Add.”

He glanced across at her, looking up from the last-minute battle calibrations.

“Why do graveyards have fences around them?”

He waited. Elesis' grin grew wider.

“Because people are _dying_ to get in.”

He rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

 

“Hey, Add.”

He closed his eyes and sighed, his Dynamo spinning him from his screens to face Elesis and that dumb grin. He didn't see that the grin had a tint of nervousness this time.

“If I were to ask you out on a date, would the answer be the same as the answer to this question?”

Add opened his eyes to stare at her, then swiveled around back to his screens, reading through the code to see where he left off

“I wasn't kidding.”

Add stared blankly at his screens for a moment, then whirled to look up at Elesis. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, waiting.

Glave paused time to savor the scene.

 


End file.
